peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeview (Peppaland)
Freeview is the primary digital terrestrial television platform for Peppaland and a secondary one for Tartland, Papperia, Suzylands and the River Island of Matthew. The platform was founded in 2000 as a joint venture between LemonPoo Corp. and Mediacorp. Channels on Freeview Video + audio (television) *Channel 1 - PBS *Channel 2 - Alibi *Channel 3 - Three *Channel 4 - Gypsy *Channel 5 - Yo-Yo *Channel 6 - Matrix *Channel 7 - Me2 *Channel 8 - Ashtangi *Channel 9 - PBS Jr. *Channel 10 - TIC (national variation) *Channel 11 - PBS HD *Channel 12 - Three HD *Channel 13 - Gypsy HD *Channel 14 - Matrix HD *Channel 15 - Alibi HD *Channel 16 - Me2 HD *Channel 17 - Ashtangi HD *Channel 18 - Anima Kids *Channel 19 - Anima Kids HD *Channel 20 - Anima Teens *Channel 21 - Anima Teens HD *Channel 22 - Yo-Yo 2 *Channel 23 - Yo-Yo 2 HD *Channel 24 - Yo-Yo 24 *Channel 25 - Yo-Yo Choice *Channel 26 - PuppiesNetwork *Channel 27 - Yo-Yo Jr. *Channel 28 - Yo-Yo Jr. HD *Channel 29 - Yo-Yo Music HD *Channel 30 - Yo-Yo Music *Channel 31 - Yo-Yo Choice HD *Channel 32 - Anima Adult *Channel 33 - Anima Adult HD *Channel 34 - Anima Jr. *Channel 35 - Anima Jr. HD *Channel 36 - Anima Kids +1 *Channel 37 - Anima Kids +1 HD *Channel 38 - PPTV Drama *Channel 39 - PPTV G2 *Channel 40 - Blighty *Channel 41 - PPTV Documentary *Channel 42 - PPTV Gold *Channel 43 - PPTV Food *Channel 44 - PPTV Style *Channel 45 - PPTV History *Channel 46 - PPTV Arena *Channel 47 - PPTV HD *Channel 48 - PPTV Now *Channel 49 - PPTV Now HD *Channel 50 - PPTV Now Finance *Channel 51 - PPTV Champion *Channel 52 - PPTV Champion Soccer *Channel 53 - PPTV Cine *Channel 54 - PPTV CineClub *Channel 55 - PPTV Now Cymru *Channel 56 - PPTV Now Arabic *Channel 57 - PPTV Gardens *Channel 58 - PPTV Play *Channel 59 - PPTV Bright Ideas *Channel 60 - PPTV CineArt *Channel 61 - PPTV CineWorld *Channel 62 - PPTV CineCity *Channel 63 - PPTV Champion Box Office *Channel 64 - PPTV Champion News *Channel 65 - Babestation Peppaland *Channel 66 - XXX Pick *Channel 67 - XXX Challenge *Channel 68 - XXX Real Lives *Channel 69 - Babestation Peppaland HD *Channel 70 - BBC Choice *Channel 71 - BBC Knowledge *Channel 72 - BBC News Audio-only (radio) *Channel 101 - PBS Radio 1 (day)/PBS Radio 1Xtra (night) *Channel 102 - PBS Radio 2 *Channel 103 - PBS Radio 3 *Channel 104 - PBS Radio 4 (day)/PBS Radio 4 Extra (night) *Channel 105 - PBS Radio 5 Live (day)/PBS Radio 5 Live Sports Extra (night) *Channel 106 - PBS Radio 6 Music *Channel 107 - PBS Radio Asian Network *Channel 108 - PBS Local Radio *Channel 109 - PBS Radio Grampian (day)/PBS Radio Français (night) *Channel 110 - PBS Radio iSally (day)/PBS Radio Cymru (night) *Channel 111 - PBS Radio Ulster (day)/PBS Radio Foyle (night) *Channel 112 - Heart Arizona *Channel 113 - Heart Delaware *Channel 114 - Heart Louisiana *Channel 115 - Heart Minnesota *Channel 116 - Heart Ohio *Channel 117 - Heart Oklahoma *Channel 118 - Heart Wisconsin *Channel 119 - Free Radio Arkansas *Channel 120 - Free Radio California *Channel 121 - Free Radio Colorado *Channel 122 - Free Radio Illinois *Channel 123 - Free Radio Mississippi *Channel 124 - Free Radio Missouri *Channel 125 - Free Radio Nebraska *Channel 126 - Free Radio New Hampshire *Channel 127 - Free Radio New York *Channel 128 - Free Radio Rhode Island *Channel 129 - Free Radio Virginia *Channel 130 - Free Radio Wyoming Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon